plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gardens
Gardens & Graveyards is a mode in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It involves the fight between plants and zombies in control of the battlefield. The objective of the plants is that they must defend the gardens and prevent the zombies from capturing them all, while the objective of the zombies is to capture all the gardens to turn them into graveyards. This mode is similar to base capture from other games in the first-person shooter genre. Description Zombies fight to turn the Plants' gardens into Graveyards in an expanding map. Maps ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' Cactus Canyon: The Zombies have crash landed in the desert, near a top secret Plant research facility under the golf course. If the Plants don't stop them, they'll ruin everything! Driftwood Shores: The Mega Flower is the guardian of the coast and the Zombies are trying to destroy it! Will the Plants be able to stop them? Main Street: The Plants have deployed their secret weapon, the TACTICAL CUKE. Can the Zombies take it out before it launches and destroys Zomboss Mountain? Wall-nut Hills: The Zombies just found out about Crazy Dave's sweet mansion and want to take it over. If the Plants can't stop them, Dave will be living on the streets! ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' Seeds of Time: The time travel theme park was built in 1202 by a group of wizards that pooled their resources together in the hopes of making a fortune. Now the Zombies want it, because it's a fun place to be! Great White North: Emerging from the depths below, the Zombies are launching an out attack on the Great White North. Can they free the Yeti King and usher in a new ice age? Wall-nut Hills: The Zombies just found out about Crazy Dave's sweet mansion and want to take it over. If the Plants can't stop them, Dave will be living on the streets! Pvz 7.PNG|Cactus Canyon Pvz5.PNG|Cactus Canyon Night Pvz4.PNG|Driftwood Shores Pvz6.PNG|Driftwood Shores Night Pvz3.PNG|Main Street Pvz2.PNG|Main Street Night Pvz.PNG|Wall-nut Hills Pvz1.PNG|Wall-nut Hills Night XWfeurA.jpg|Seeds of Time Strategy Defensive *'Don't get caught off-guard': Zombies will be coming to take over your gardens, and getting yourself ready will help ensure the zombies will have a hard time taking over the garden. *'Shape the environment to your favor': Place means of practical cover, landmines, and weakening traps to make the zombies' advance harder and your defense easier. Heal Flowers placed strategically will help even more. *'Potted Plant Support': Potted plants, while weak alone, can be placed frequently to provide damage or tactical bonuses to the entire garden, and make some of the hardest zombie attacks much easier. *'Anti-Teleportation: 'Teleporters built by Engineers and their variants will bring zombies closer to the garden. Finding the location of the teleporter and destroying it will slow down the zombie horde. Offensive *'Attack in waves': Wave-attacking makes each attack all the harder to take down. *'Soften up': Attacking from the skies makes a land-based push easier, and masking your approach will make the land assault harder to retaliate against. *'Summoned Zombie Aid': Individually, summoned zombies lack any power or ability. But when a swarm of them attacks a single garden, they are much harder to defend against. Sheer numbers can overwhelm even the most well-fortified gardens. *'Strongest for the last:' Summon the best zombies when you are close to overtime. If a strong zombie such as an Outhouse Zombie gets into the garden after overtime, it will take a while for them to vanquish the zombie. Use this delay to keep the overtime going until you capture the garden. *'Portal Combat:' If a teleporter has not been built by an Engineer yet, take his job. Building the teleporters at the objectives will teleport zombies closer to the garden, making it harder for the plants to defend. End of game Eventually, one side will achieve victory. The game ends when either a timer runs out or the zombies successfully captured the final garden. However, if the latter happens, the zombies will receive additional coins as an extra Perfect Win reward. Either way, both sides calculate their score by adding coins earned in game with 200 coins for the plants and 100 coins for the zombies for each garden occupied for the team and, if all gardens are defended, 1000 coins as a Perfect Win reward. Each map has a different number of gardens, so scores may differ. Also, the final garden capture objective is different than other gardens. If the timer runs out for capturing a regular garden while there is at least one zombie in that garden, the game will go into overtime until there are no zombies in the garden or it gets captured. Trivia *If the zombie team captures all gardens and completes the final objective, the final tombstone will be bigger and have an X-shaped base to fit the final objective mark, along with a hologram of Dr. Zomboss cackling. *This is the only game mode whose maps are not shared with other game modes. *The quickest possible time for a Gardens and Graveyards game to last is 7 minutes. *If the plant team successfully defends all gardens, the first garden will be replaced by a statue of Crazy Dave, accompanied by an audio clip of Crazy Dave speaking gibberish. **This statue is a golden version of the statue of Crazy Dave seen in Wall-nut Hills. Specific to Garden Warfare 2 *If the player glitches out of the map and is able to see under the garden, the player can see the graveyard that spawns when the zombies take over the garden. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2